Accidents Happen
by 2321
Summary: Warren thinks he’s saving the poor little emo girl from herself, when she’s really using him to destroy the world! Unless of course, she accidentally falls for him in her quest for power. WarrenOC duh!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Warren thinks he's saving the poor little emo girl from herself, when she's really using him to destroy the world!!!

**Unless of course, she accidentally falls for him in her quest for power. **

The five people sat around a table in the middle of the room. It was dimly illuminated with by one light in the center. Everybody sat with their backs straight and their hands set on the table except for one.

The girl sat with her feet kicked up on the table and her hands behind her head. Her eyes flickered open when someone cleared their throat.

"Alright, alright." She moved her feet off the table and compensated by slouching and putting her elbows on the table.

"Rose please do try to behave yourself today. This is a rather important issue. It will help us in succeed in our undying quest to take over the world!" said one of the people shrouded by shadow.

"Bleh." Said Rose hanging her head in boredom. "We've only tried 10 billion different schemes, and guess what, none of them worked!"

"This is different." The person said again coolly.

"Alright, I'm all yours. What's the maniacal scheme this time?" Rose rolled her eyes.

Someone clicked a button on the table. A projector slowly emerged. The dim light in the middle was extinguished leaving the room completely black. Rose rolled her eyes again although no one could see her.

The projector clicked on showing the façade of a school.

Rose started to giggle uncontrollably. She inhaled quickly and choked on her spit causing her to start coughing uncontrollably.

"Please Rose, enlighten us; what is so funny this time?" the man running the projector asked.

"I-is this a joke?!" she managed to get out. "_Sky High_?"

Everyone stared at her, her smile faded a little.

"You have my complete and undivided attention." She said quietly, unable to completely remove the sarcasm from her voice.

The next slide clicked on.

"As you see here, this school is for…people like you Rose." She scowled at this but kept silent. "If we could kidnap a few select people, and then threaten to blow up their school if they don't help us, we could achieve WORLD DOMINATION!"

Everyone's gaze turned to Rose to gage her reaction.

She yawned. "This is by far…the worst plan ever."

"You get to go in the field." He said.

"Ok, I'll cooperate but do me a couple favors; 1; stop using the term world domination, 2; stop talking like you're freaking spies or something using terms like "the field" and 3; I want to dye my hair blonde." She said smiling.

"Dye your hair blonde?" he asked, "I don't know if your mother would have liked that."

"This isn't about MY MOTHER!" screamed Rose.

Rose took another deep breath as if to scream again but changed her mind and shut her mouth. Her eyes flashed dangerously and they changed quickly to red. Everyone knew she would start using her powers and possibly destroy the headquarters.

"Rose, listen to the plan." he said quickly changing the subject, "We _need_ you to go to this school. There, you will befriend one of the designated boys and use him to take over the world."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, before I agree to anything, elaborate on this 'befriending' I'll be doing." She looked skeptical.

"Uh-make him like you." He said.

"Can I _see _said designated boy?"

A slide clicked and a picture of a young man appeared on the screen. Everyone in the room waited with baited breath for Rose to decide.

"Hm." Said Rose. She nodded to herself and tapped her fingers on the table a few times.

They looked expectantly towards her.

"Hm, what's his name?" asked Rose.

Someone picked up a piece of paper with details written on it.

"Warren Peace." He said.

**I know its short but I don't know if I should continue. **

**Reviews please?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here be chappeh 2:**

Rose walked out of the small room in the back of the public library. Yes, that is where they held their meetings, and flinched as the sunlight hit her eyes.

"Another evil plot, another 1 grand." thought Rose.

Rose had to support herself and her father. Her mother was killed trying to stop the group that Rose was now working for. Her father had given up everything after that and sat at home wasting away in his study.

His heart was broken, and despite Rose's desperate pleas, he did nothing to try and save them from bankruptcy. Rose took charge. She baby-sat, worked as a waitress and even tended animals at the public zoo. She knew she was special, she was just like her mother. So when the group EVIL contacted her she jumped at the opportunity. So, here she was with a check in her pocket and a new plot to take over the world.

She arrived at their small apartment building and climbed into the elevator. The old doors took forever to rattle closed, so she vented her anger on the button with the small number 3 on it. Finally she was in front of her door, apartment C86. Rose sighed and slipped her key into the lock.

"Hello?" she called out into the apartment.

When there was no response, she walked around the couch, threw her backpack down and slammed the door shut behind her. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a box of waffles from the freezer.  
"Daddy?" Rose yelled. Still no response. Leaving the box on the countertop, she walked into the back hallway and poked her head into his study.  
Her father sat with his head resting on his chest, sound asleep. There was an open book on his lap; she peeked at the title. Depression.   
Sighing she walked out of the small room and went back to her waffles.

While she was popping them into the toaster oven, her father walked into the kitchen. He had bags under his blue eyes and his chin was unshaven and covered in stubble. His brown hair was gently graying on the sides and his figure was slumped over. He walked in a resigned way to the fridge.

"Hi Daddy." Rose said, "did you take your medicine?"

"No," he replied his deep voice gravely as though it hadn't been used in a while.

"Dad." Rose said in a stern voice.

"Oh, please Rose, not now."

She rolled her eyes and they flashed red, breathing heavily through her nose. Her father noticed the change in her temper and stepped back.

"Rose…not now. Don't do this, I can't handle it." His voice cracked.

The floor began to shake and she breathed faster, balling her hands in fists at her sides. The table shook and the box of waffles fell to the floor, the crystal vase following.

"ROSALYN LINDSEY!" he yelled.

She looked up at her full name being used and the shaking immediately ceased. Gradually her eyes bled back to blue until they matched her father's.

"This can't go on any longer." Rose said quietly, "Get a job Dad, I'm not going to be here very much this school year."

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"A private school has accepted my application. I'll be going on a full scholarship. So you don't have to worry about any financial issues." Rose said, "Not that you do now."

He walked away wordlessly.

"You can't keep running away Dad!" Rose yelled after him.

The door to his study slammed closed and the silence was shattered. Rose grabbed her bag off the couch and rushed into her room, closing the door loudly to let her father know.

She pulled out the papers EVIL had given her and glanced at the teenaged boy's face once more.

"Pretty cute." Rose remarked to herself.

In the stack of paper were a few forms she needed to fill out. She tossed the picture of Warren to the floor and grabbed a pen.

Name: Rosalyn L. Whitmore

Age: 16

Birth date: July 21 1991

The forms continued endlessly. She threw her pen down as her hand cramped and it hit the picture of Warren, drawing a line across his forehead.

"Sorry, honey." Rose cooed to the picture, picking it up and putting it on her dresser.

The phone rang shrilly and Rose jumped in the air. She grabbed it off the hook and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rosey?" a frantic female voice came from the other end.

"Who else?" she responded. It was her best friend from elementary school, Clara.

"Are you busy today?" Clara asked, her voice cracking.

"Nope, what can I do you?"

"Rosey…" Clara began, her voice breaking off into sobs.

"Clara! What's wrong? Are you OK?"

"I think, I-I'm pregnant." She wailed into the phone.

"Holyfuckingshit Clara. OK hold on baby, I'll be right over." Rose slammed the phone down and sat on her bed taking a deep breath.

Rose pulled on her coat and threw a pair of checkered Vans on. Then she dashed out of her bedroom only to smell smoke. The waffles had started burning in the toaster. With a wail the fire alarms went off and her father came running out.

Her eyes flashed and she turned towards the smoke alarm. Closing her eyes, she lifted her arms and telepathically ripped it out of the wall. The screeching ceased.

"Dad, I'm going to Clara's." Rose said before dashing out the door.

Today was definitely not her day.

**There be chapter 2. **

**Review if yeh will. 'Twould be greatly appreciated. **

**Ideas please? Comments? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry my loyal readers. I was busy. Yesyesyes, I shall proceed to the Rose Warren-ness of the story. Just hold yer horses. **

**Chappeh 3:**

Rose ran out the front door and bolted down the sidewalk. She turned down the next street and rang the doorbell at 558. No one answered the bell, so she just opened it and ran inside.

"Clara?" Rose called out.

There was no answer. Rose sprinted up the stairs and into the girl's room. Clara was on her bed crying. The TV was running, Spongebob was on.

Rose sat down on the bed next to her sobbing friend.

"Clara," Rose said soothingly, "you need to tell me what happened."

Clara took a shaky breath in and looked up at Rose.

"Well," she began, "Lucas was over a week ago and we were screwing around and then we ended up not screwing around and then we didn't use anything and then-then-th…"

She dropped off and then started crying again. Rose glared at her from underneath her bangs. The intensity of the stare was diluted a bit.

"Clara, I need you to calm down. Have you told your parents?"

"Rosalyn! Are you listening, I AM PREGNANT!"

Rose scowled a bit at being called her full name twice in less than 10 minutes, but decided this wasn't the time to nag her about it.

"Yes, Clara I heard you, honey, you need to tell someone."

Clara sniffled a few times and then seemed to regain her cool.

"If you're not going to help me, then leave." Said Clara sitting up suddenly.

Rose opened and closed her mouth a couple times in shock.

"I-I-I…" Rose stuttered.

"Go away, I don't need to deal with you right now!"

Clara marched across her bedroom and opened the door, pointing the way out.

"Fine, you can depend on Lucas to be there and support you!" Said Rose furiously.

"I can't! He left a couple days ago when he found out! Get the hell out!" Clara waved a letter, apparently from Lucas, in her face.

She snatched the letter from Clara's hand and stormed out of the house. She stopped on the corner of the street and read the letter.

_Clara,_

_Baby, I can't deal with this right now. I have a job and other things to take care of. I'm sorry, I'm going back to California to live with my mother._

_I love you, _

_Lucas_

Rose knew for a fact that Lucas didn't have a job. He was a total scumbag, and had cheated on Clara several times. Yet every time he called, she came crawling back to him. He smoked, did drugs and hung out with some questionable characters. The ones that if you saw them in a dark alley, you would run…

Rose was too wrapped up in her own thoughts that when she crashed into someone rounding the corner, she fell to the ground.

**(A/N Ahhh! The cliché-ness. Ignore it please.) **

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Said Rose, pulling herself off the ground and looked into the stranger's face.

"_It's my Warren guy!" Rose thought. _

"I figured that much, unless you like to randomly smash yourself into strangers. Hey if that's your kink, whatever…" he said.

She managed a weak laugh.

"Only on Thursdays." She whispered with a grin.

He grinned back. "Today's Friday," he whispered jokingly, winked, and then strolled off.

Rose was weak with relief, getting this guy would be no problem. Secretly, deep down she really doubted it.

The thoughts were pushed out of her mind as she reached her apartment. Rose slipped into her room and sat down at the desk. Her computer booted up as she glanced at the picture of Warren.

"_What have I gotten myself into?" _

**Reviews plzthx. **

**I need advice, any suggestions you may have…**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READTHIS!!**

**K, guys, I'm going to be away for a month in Florida/Virginia so I'm making this chapter longer because I'm not going to be able to update.**

**I **_**swear**_** I'll get to the Sky High bit, just give it time.**

**Love to my reviewers. **

**Chappeh 4:**

Rose put down her book when the computer had loaded and checked her email. There was a message from the administrators of the school…Sky High. Rose laughed to herself.

"_God, Sky High? Where do they get this shit?" _

There were several pictures of the campus and inside the school. Her stomach growled with hunger then so she risked going into the kitchen. To her disappointment her father was sitting at the kitchen table ignoring the remains of the vase she shattered earlier.

"Clean that up Rosalyn," Said her father without looking up, "the broom's in the closet."

She ignored the broom comment and telepathically gathered the mess of glass into the air then into the open garbage can.

"What do we have to eat?" asked Rose.

"There's some left over Chinese in the fridge."

She pulled out the carton of cold food and took it to her room.

"NO EATING IN YOUR ROOM ROSE!" her father called, but she ignored him and slammed the door shut.

After she finished her dinner, she emerged from her room. The phone rang and her father answered it.

"Rosalyn, it's for you."

She rolled her eyes and snatched the phone out if his hand a little more intensely than intended.

"Hello?" Rose said sharply, she had half expected it to be Clara. 

"Rose, its EVIL. Can you come here and collect a credit card to go shopping?"

Rose was speechless for a minute.

"What? I am _not_ going shopping."

"Rose, its imperative to the plan that you receive a new wardrobe."

"Fine, I'll be over in a minute." She slammed the off button to the phone and clenched her teeth. The plastic casing on the phone began to crack.

"_Easy, Rose." _She mentally soothed herself.

This time as she stormed out the door, she didn't even bother to tell her Father where she was going. There was no point.

When she arrived at the library a few streets down, the cute guy at the front desk greeted her.

"Hello _again_." He said with a laugh.

Rose glared at him and he backed off.

"Whoa, bad day much?"

"You have no idea." She growled through clenched teeth.

"I would _love_ to find out about it."

Rose had to laugh at his pathetic, (but very cute), attempt at flirting.

"And I would _love_," she said imitating the way he had emphasized it earlier, "To stay and chat, but I have people waiting for me."

And with that she walked off into the back library meeting room, in a slightly better mood. Not that she would admit that to anyone.

She decided as she stepped in the room, that she would call Mr. Front Desk later. He seemed very fun.

"About time you got here." A man said.

"Yea, yea, sorry, I was busy flirting with the desk guy out there."

He gave her a reproachful look.

She shot him an innocent one, "What, he was cute!"

The man face-palmed and turned back to the table. There were only a few members there, not the whole group. He picked up a package.

"In here is your credit card and wardrobe list. You will be required to follow these guidelines, as what to buy. There is a list of stores in which you will find these clothes. Are you ready, Rose?"

"Yep." She said simply.

"Well, get going."

"How am I going to get there? I can't drive and there's no way in hell my Daddy's taking me." Rose frowned.

"We will arrange transportation for you. You will be picked up at 6 tonight."

"So what do I do with the 2 hours before hand?"

"Find something to do! Be a normal teenager!" He cried exasperatedly.

"In case you haven't noticed…I'm not normal." She walked out of the back room, slamming the door behind her.

The front desk guy looked up.

"Easy on the doors princess."

Rose swallowed a bitchy remark and smiled instead.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" asked Rose.

He looked startled by her sudden change in attitude. When she smiled at him, he accidentally dropped his pen to the ground and in efforts to pick it up, knocked the lamp over, scattering a stack of papers everywhere.

Rose laughed hysterically at the poor guy.

"You still wanna do something?" he asked with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Meet me at the mall at six?" she glanced downward to hide her grin as he scrambled to pick up the papers.

"Sure, where?" he asked, still looking slightly frazzled.

"At the main entrance. See you there." Then she scribbled down her cell number on one of the papers he had picked up and walked out the door.

Rose was still grinning when she got home. She jumped in the shower and actually took time to do her hair when she got out. She fried her hair with her straightener until she was sure that was the straightest it could go. Her hair shone under her bedroom lights as she carefully applied makeup.

Rose's naturally dark hair fell over one eye **(oh my God emo!) **and hung to a little longer than her shoulders.

She pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a CBGB shirt. Her Vans waited outside by the door. She was ready to go.

Unfortunately all she could do now was wait. Her computer was still on so she signed on to her AIM account. Her friend Matt from her old school was on. She hadn't talked to him in forever. And by forever she meant last week.

**Sociopath(ic): **hey bby.

**Super Mattt: **hey girly

**Sociopath(ic): **How are you doll?

**Super Mattt:** summer school not fun

**Sociopath(ic): **I told you to pay attention to Mrs. Ryder!

**Super Mattt: **I'm supposed to take advice from you?

**Super Mattt: **It's still a mystery how you passed.

**Sociopath(ic): **What, why?

**Super Mattt: **you were totally smashed the day before the history exam

**Sociopath(ic):** so were you!

**Super Mattt: **Yea that's why im in summer school.

**Sociopath(ic):** Obby. I still love you.

**Super Mattt: **you wanna prove that love to me –wink-

**Sociopath(ic):** any other time skankshit, but I've got a date tonight.

**Super Mattt: **well i want all the raunchy details when you get back.

**Sociopath(ic): **the guy's from the library I don't think there'll be any sex.

**Super Mattt: **awe, you got me so excited

**Sociopath(ic): **bite me, you hoe.

**Super Mattt: **you know i'd love to

**Sociopath(ic): **peace out babe my ride's here.

**Super Mattt: **sex or not i want details!!!

**Super Mattt: **you hear me girly?

**Sociopath(ic):** bye Matty.

She signed out before Matt could complain anymore. Sure enough, there was another knock on the door.

"I've got it!" she called to her Father.

She flung open the door, to find herself face to face with someone who looked like a CIA agent. She smiled weakly.

"You my ride?"

He nodded coldly in response.

Rose pulled on her Vans stuffed the credit card and lists into her purse and dashed out the door into the elevator, where she waited for Mr. CIA to catch up.

During the drive she caught snatches of her driver mumbling to himself.

"Stupid…waste of time…chauffeuring teenagers…paid me more…"

She hastily thanked the driver as she hopped out, he sped away before she barely closed the door. She saw the desk guy, Dan, waiting for her.

(A/N forgot to mention, Rose and Dan know each other because she always comes into the library for these meetings, she didn't just randomly see him and ask him out. Yea…)

"Hey!" she said waving.

"There you are, I was waiting." He looked relieved.

"Sorry, my…brother was being an asshole and wouldn't drive me."

Dan laughed, and held the door open for her.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

Rose froze, she hadn't looked at the lists, how weird would that be taking them out in front of him.

"Uh, well, I have to pee like a bitch, so bathrooms?" she said lamely.

He laughed again, and she noted what a cute laugh he had.

Inside the bathrooms, she tore the lists out of her purse. It mainly consisted of Hot Topic-like stores and a list of Gothy, emo-like clothing.

She was so shocked that she actually said "FUCK!" out loud in the bathroom. Several people stared.

She returned to where Dan was standing, looking at a map. She pretended to look at it too.

"How about Hot Topic?" said Rose.

He nodded and they walked upstairs, hand in hand, to Rose's embarrassment. She was nearly deafened by the metal music screaming inside the store.

She darted around quickly while Dan browsed through the band tee shirts. Gathering some of the stuff that she thought was remotely cute, and some that wasn't, she heaped it on the counter and handed the guy her credit card.

He gave her a sexy grin and Rose smiled back, "Dan sweetheart, come here will you?"

The guy over the counter shut up and focused only on her clothes.

Dan and Rose stopped in several similar stores, Rose hastily picking out what she needed and then cashing out as quickly as she could.

Finally she finished her extravagant shopping spree and Dan and her sat down in the food court, Rose surrounded by 5 or 6 bags.

She glanced at her watch, "Holy shit, its almost 8!"

Dan smiled at her, "are you always this speedy when you shop?"

"No, my…mother says I have to get a new wardrobe by tomorrow, and I nerve got around to it till now."

"Oh." Said Dan simply.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "tonight, has been totally awesome."

"Yea, I didn't tell you earlier but you look fabulous."

"Awe, thanks." She grabbed his hand.

Dan turned his head and leaned in to kiss her.

**(Everyone: no Rose don't do it!)**

Their lips met and Rose forgot about all her worries. They drew apart from their passionate kiss when a mall guard came over and cleared his throat loudly. Rose gave him a death glare and had to concentrate hard not to make her eyes go red. It tended to freak normal people out.

"Yes?" asked Rose.

"You guys are violating a couple rules there with your little PDA."

Both Dan and Rose stared blankly at him.

"Public display of affection." He elaborated.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again…" she snarled.

Rose picked up her bags and left the food court with Dan trailing behind. They were outside and Rose saw her 'brother' waiting to pick her up.

She kissed him once more but he didn't let go when she pulled away, he pressed her body to his and tried to deepen the kiss. Then he pulled away, due to Rose's protesting.

"Your house or mine?" he gasped lustfully.

"You fucking CREEP!" she yelled. "You're horrible! I can't believe I trusted you!"

Then she threw her bags in the trunk clambered into the backseat and slammed the door shut. Her eyes were glowing red by now and then driver looked a little scared.

"You OK kiddo?" he asked quietly.

"Do I look OK?" she growled.

He was silent for the rest of the ride. She felt a few tears leak out of her eyes. She finally trusted someone. Rose didn't trust a lot of people because this is what generally happens. By the time they had reached her house her eyes had bled back to blue but the tears were coming more freely now.

Stashing the bags in her room, she went straight to the computer. Matty was still on just like he promised. Rose heaved a great sigh of relief.

**Sociopath(ic): **hi Matty.

**Super Mattt: **hey girly. How'd it go?

**Sociopath(ic):**Terrible

**Super Mattt: **why

**Sociopath(ic): **at the end he's like your house or mine?

**Super Mattt: **what an asshole!

**Sociopath(ic): **Matty I'm so upset right now.

**Super Mattt: **baby, you wanna come over?

**Sociopath(ic): **Your parents hate me

**Super Mattt: **they're not home

**Super Mattt: **we can get smashed and you can forget about this creep

**Sociopath(ic): **its not a good idea

**Super Mattt: **that's what you always say

**Sociopath(ic): **I know.

**Super Mattt: **come over, please?

**Sociopath(ic): **Aiight

**Super Mattt: **sweet. See you in a little.

Rose opened one of the many shopping bags and pulled out an outfit. She grabbed a Marilyn Manson shirt and a pair of bondage pants.

She liked the Manson shirt, hated the pants. Not bothering to fix her mascara she dashed for the door. Her father was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Where the hell d'you think you're going in that?" he asked.

"Matt's."

Then she left and didn't stop until she threw open the front door of Matt's house. Matt was upstairs in his room. The computer was on but he was lying on his bed.

Rose went and jumped on him.

"Argh!" he yelled as her body made contact with his. "Jesus, Rosey!"

"Hi Matty!" she said cheerfully(ish). She hugged him the best she could on the bed.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind but I invited some else over to chill with. He's kick ass."

"Who?" she still hadn't let go of Matt.

"This guy I met at a party couple weeks ago, his name's Warren."

Rose sat up abruptly. This was going to be good.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the doorbell rang.

"That would be him." Matt jumped off the bed and turned to look at Rose. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Then he walked downstairs to get the door.

**I know its such a lame way of meeting but you are going to have to get over it.**

**You wanted Warren, I give you Warren.**

**Well, I'm going to be gone for a while so be good and review. **

**I risked my neck for this chapter, seeing as we're leaving tomorrow and my mother is crazed. **

**You're welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait.

Chapter 5:

Rose prayed it was who she thought it was as she heard the footsteps becoming progressively louder. Matt stepped through the doorway, followed by Warren. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Rosey, this is Warren, Warren, Rosey." Matt introduced them.

She waved meekly at him from the bed. He frowned in return.

"Do I know you?" asked Warren.

Rose didn't know if that was good or bad. She settled for curious.

"I-uh-", she began, "crashed into you on the street."

"Ah."

They then took to staring at one another with shy expressions on their faces. It was Matt who broke the awkward silence.

"Anyone hungry?" asked Matt, sensing the thick tension in the room.

Rose and Warren both looked away. Thankfully Warren didn't see her blush.

"I'll get something, Matty." Said Rose and hopped off the bed, gracious for an excuse to leave the room.

On the way down the stairs she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a crumpled telephone number, it was the front desk guy's. With a surge of anger and bitterness she stomped on the last stair harder than necessary and ended up twisting her ankle.

"Damnit!" cursed Rose under her breath as she hobbled her way into the kitchen.

Sitting on a kitchen chair she rubbed her ankle and continued on to the fridge.

There was a bag of chips sitting on top of the counter and a few cans of beer in the back of the refrigerator.

She balanced the load in her arms and jogged back up the stairs. This time she proceeded with caution and succeeded in not hurting herself or the food. Rose bumped the door open with her hip and Matty rushed over to help her.

"Rosey, you didn't have to-" began Matt.

"Matty, I don't mind." Rose cut him off.

Warren stared at the cans of beer as Matt unloaded them on the computer desk and asked rather thickly, "Are those for us?"

"No Warren, they're for the computer," spat Rose sarcastically, "of course they're for us, do you see anyone else in the room?"

"Well I'm sorry, no one warned me you were going to be here tonight, and also I wasn't warned that you were going to be in bitch mode." Said a frowning Warren.

Matty watched as Rosey and Warren had their little catfight. He put a hand over his face and then opened a can of beer.

"Its not like I expected you to be here either, I've had a terrible day and came to chill with Matty and find you here. And I didn't expect you to be an asshole! It was just a bit of sarcasm. So cool it!" Rose could feel her eyes threatening to turn red. She bit her lip and forced it back.

She wasn't worried about Warren finding out, it was Matty. He probably wouldn't talk to her again. People scare so easily.

Warren was speechless.

"You're right. I did overreact. I just didn't expect to be insulted by a little emo bitch." Warren smiled smugly.

Rose fought back the stream of comebacks trying to force their way out of her throat. She frowned and then had a strange urge to kiss that smug smile right off his face. That was thankfully fought back also.

"Not yet." Rose thought to herself, and then she smiled right back at him.

Warren looked confused and Matty once again broke the silence.

"Chips anyone?" asked Matt with a weak smile on his face.

Once again Matt's interruption caused Warren and Rose to break their unofficial staring contest. Rose snatched the bag from his hand and sat down on the bed rather huffily."

"So Rosey, what happened with that asshole tonight?" said Matt.

"Oh, I bitched at him and then went home. And then I came straight here. There was no way I was going to stay at home with the mess that calls himself my Father," spat Rose bitterly.

"Rosey, why did you agree to go out with him in the first place. You told me the most contact you two had was a brief smile every time you went into the library."

"I asked him," began Rose, "it seemed like a good idea at the time and I needed a bit more of a social life so I figured what the hell."

Warren had grabbed a can of beer and was sitting on the windowsill looking bored and still rather pissy.

"You acted like a whore and asked some guy out you didn't know?" asked Warren.

"Yes, yes I did," said Rose. "And I suppose you would know all about that wouldn't you?"

The smile vanished from his face and he narrowed his eyes. Attempting to insult her back, but tripping over his own words. The jumbled mess that came out of his mouth caused Rose to giggle. Within a few moments she was doubled over on the floor laughing hysterically. It was contagious. Warren let out a small laugh and then both of them were howling with laughter.

"Jesus," mumbled Matty.

When the teens had collected themselves Matty was sitting on the bed digging through the chip bag in efforts to find the perfect one.  
"I'm sorry Matty," gasped Rose, clutching her chest.

"Oh no, no, don't worry about me, have fun," he mumbled only half-coherently.

Warren glanced at the clock. It read 10:30.

"Damn guys, I have to get going," Warren said with a start.

Rose and Matty simultaneously glanced at the clock.

"It's the summer and its only 10:30," said Rose looking confused.

"My mother is pretty strict and stuff," he mumbled.

He slammed down the rest of the beer and shook his head.

"See you Matt," said Warren, "and Rose, it was very nice to formally meet you."

Rose smiled at him as he walked out the door. He returned it somewhat suggestively and gave her a peace sign out the door. She giggled and Matty looked at her incredulously.

"You haven't even been drinking." Matty shook his head and closed the door as he heard Warren walk out the front, "I don't even know what to think of that little meeting. If I put you two in a room together you would either rip each other's throats out of end up having sex."

Rose just giggled again.

"Awe, is Matty jealous?" she cooed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Rosey?"

She giggled and then stopped abruptly.

"Rough fucking day Matty."

"Want to stay over? I doubt my parents will notice," he added when he saw the apprehensive look on her face.

"Sure!" said Rose brightly.

They bounded down the stairs, Rose a little slower than Matt and raided the kitchen. Matty grabbed a few more cans of beer while Rose wandered into the living room and seized a movie to watch.

"Matty!" called Rose, "will you watch The Omen with me?"

"Will you curl up in fear against my devastatingly handsome body?" was his response from the kitchen.

"More than that you hoe," said Rose as they met up at the stairs.

"Excellent."

Matty handed her a can as she settled down on his bed to watch the movie. She hit play and leaned her head on his shoulder. Matty put his arm around her. The movie progressed and the supply of beer dwindled.

Her head grew heavy and her vision was swimmy. Her thoughts swirled around her and she slid down into the bed thinking about the day.

She thought about Clara, the library scumbag, Warren, Matty and how much beer she had consumed…but mostly about Warren.

I am a certified review whore, give me what I want and I'll give you what you want.

Once the summer is over it will def. be more concentrated on Warren and EVIL's plot and all that wondrous stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Alarice isn't mine. She's awesomesauce's, I'm borrowing her…-evil laugh- **

**(Sky High's not mine either, but you knew _that._**

The sunlight flared through the blinds and into Rose's unsuspecting eyes. Groggily she disentangled her limbs from Matty's and stood up. She adjusted her Marilyn Manson shirt, which had twisted around almost backwards, in her sleep.

She jumped slightly as Matt emitted something that sounded like "snarglemuff."

Finding a sheet of paper lying around his room she scrawled a quick note.

_Matty, _

_I went home, my Daddy's gonna kill me._

_P.s. SHUT YOUR BLINDS_

_Love._

With that she grabbed her shoes and walked downstairs. Rose peeked into the fridge and saw some form of alcohol sitting there. Her stomach heaved and she slammed the door shut. Outside, she flinched as the sunlight hit her face. Stifling a dramatic reaction that resembled something along the lines of: "Ah! The sunlight! It burns, it _burns_!" Rose made her way down the street.

There was a blonde girl walking down the street and straight towards her. The last thing Rose wanted right now was to socialize. As she got closer Rose took in the girl's Sex Pistols shirt and skinny jeans. The Vans on the blonde's feet tore a gasp of horror from Rose's throat.

"Stupid skankshit. I bet she thinks she's _really_ awesome in that little outfit," thought Rose bitterly.

The girl gave her a little smile as she passed by. Rose twisted her face into a combination of a scowl and a sneer. To tell the truth, she was mortally offended that this…poser was wearing an outfit so close to what she would normally wear.

"Damn EVIL," she muttered under her breath.

The girl looked surprised as she walked by but said nothing. Rose laughed softly to herself, the girl probably thought she was talking to her. It suited Rose fine.

She walked into the apartment flinching, waiting for her Father to start yelling, but nothing came.

"H-hello?" called Rose hesitantly.

There was no answer, but a note on the table.

_Out finding job._

_Order dinner._

_Dad._

"Wonderful," she snarled to the kitchen table as though it had personally wronged her.

Rose jumped a little when the kitchen phone rang. She grabbed the outdated blue phone and answered.

"Hello?" said Rose a little violently.

The voice on the other line was hesitant, "Hey, is Rose there?"

"Who's this?" she asked, still pissed. For a fleeting second she thought it was the library boy, but his voice was different.

"It's uh, Warren, from last night."

Rose laughed into the receiver. "Hey! You do know how strange that sounds right? 'From last night'."

"Oh, yea," he laughed weakly. Rose thought it was adorable how nervous he sounded.

"How'd you get my number? 'Cause this was a surprise."

She could practically see him blushing, "I asked Matt."

There was a silence and then he cleared his throat.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to do anything today?" he said quietly.

Rose did a quick but enthusiastic little dance around the kitchen.

"Yea man. Of course, what'd you have in mind?"

He gave her directions to his house; apparently they were meeting there and then going to the park. After they said their good-byes and hung up. A quick glance at the digital clock above the stove told her it was 1:23.

She jumped into the bathroom and took a fast shower, nicking her leg with the razor only once. This was an accomplishment.

She let her curls go wild instead of straightening them down. In fact Rose thought she looked rather cute with her hair like that.

Rose dug through the bags upon bags of clothes and pulled out a semi-ok outfit. A pair of black skinny jeans clung to her small legs while the My Chemical Romance shirt hung loose. She cringed at the MCR shirt, it really was hell.

Then she picked up the phone and called the people at EVIL. It was arranged that they would give her a ride.

Rose was in a very good mood by the time her ride pulled up.

**I know this chapter isn't the best, but you're going to have to live. Have faith in me I was just having a little freak out when I wrote this…**

**Also, I know the WarrenRose-ness is forced, but you demanded it so I was just obliging…remember as you read. It was _all_ you.**

**Vampire out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stop complaining. **

**Here it is.**

**And I'm thinking that, you should comment.**

**It's not **_**that**_** hard.**

Rose could barely contain her excitement as they pulled up in front of what she assumed to be Warren's house. She struggled to keep a straight face as she opened the car door and walked up the front walk. Ringing the doorbell once, she stepped back. Rose gave a nervous grin to the woman who answered.

"Hi, is Warren in?"

"Rose?" the woman asked, smiling.

Rose nodded quickly and the woman beckoned her into the house.

She stepped into a brightly-lit kitchen with the sunlight streaming in through the blinds. Warren was sitting at the kitchen table eating, from what Rose could see, a protein meal bar. She had to laugh at the contrast between the kitchen and the figure sitting in it.

He spun around in the chair and grinned at her. "Hey Rose!"

He gave his Mother a very obvious look and she swept gracefully from the kitchen. They stood there for an awkward moment and then Warren jumped up looking embarrassed.

"Oh, um do you want anything to drink or anything?" he asked very fast.

She smiled, "no it's fine. Wanna head to the park? Or did you have something else in mind?"

Warren blushed and looked down and mumbled an affirmative to the park.

"Um, I need to grab a jacket though."

Rose gave his outfit a quick stare down all the way to the checkered Vans on his feet. It was totally adorable the way his tight Slipknot tee shirt clung to his body. He had to be on the wrestling team or football team or _something._

"_Oh wait!" _Rose thought with a start, _"did they even have football at Sky High?"_

Her face must have shown some emotion.

"Hey, are you OK?" Warren asked, looking concerned.

She shook her head to clear thoughts about football and headed towards the door. Warren beat her to it and held it open as she walked through. Secretly that pleased Rose greatly, only secretly though. They walked a few moments in silence.

"So, what's going on?" Rose asked in a desperate attempt at conversation.

"Uh, getting ready for school, really."

Rose inwardly scowled; he was kinda boring and they were only a few minutes into their little 'date' thing. She forced a smile on her face and nodded politely.

"So, are you really into Slipknot or are you just a poser?"

He glared mockingly down at her. "So we're talking about posers now, are we?"

Rose caught on and glanced down at her 'emo-licious' outfit. She flinched, "that's not fair!"

"Oh, not fair, yeah?" he laughed lightly and gave her a smile.

The girl Rose had seen earlier was walking a few feet ahead of them coming the opposite way, she quickly glanced over at Warren to see the smile had dropped off his face.

Trying to sound pretty casual Rose asked, "you know her?"

"Yea, ex-girlfriend," he also tried to sound casual but didn't pull it off too well, resentment leaked through his voice.

As she walked by she flashed a giant smile at Warren while winking at him. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor and Rose scowled after her.

"_Ex_-girlfriend?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yea," he said slowly, carefully, "she never really got over it that we're broken up, she tries to 'get me back' or what-not."

"_This girl might get in the way…" _Rose thought.

Then she nodded and they walked in silence for another couple minutes. It wasn't awkward, like the one earlier, but it lasted until they got to the park.

"Well, here we are…you wanna go in the trails, or what?" she asked.

"We can walk in the trails I guess," he said nonchalantly.

As the pair stepped onto the wooden boardwalk guiding them, the temperature dropped at least 10 degrees. In the shade it was quite cool.

"Jeez, I was ready to laugh at you for bringing a jacket. We're wearing all black in August. I didn't think you'd need one."

"I'm smarter than I look," he retorted.

"Well, that's not very smart, so…"

She laughed and dogged his arm as he tried to hit her playfully.

After a few more minutes they were completely in the woods. Warren and Rose sat down on a bench along the path. Rose suddenly had an idea.

"So, what school do you go to?" she asked.

**Alarice is awesomesauce's who needs to update her story so this won't look lame.**

**Saira! Get on it!**

**Review plzthx. **


	8. Chapter 8

"It's this smarmy private school my mother insists on sending me away to. She says its 'good for my future' or something like that."

Rose was impressed, the only thing that gave him away was the extra blink at the end of his sentence. She doubted anyone else would've even caught it. Her eyes lingered a little too long on his face, searching.

He cleared his throat, "how about you?"

Rose smiled, his voice snapping her out of her reverie. "I'm actually being transferred to a new school this year, I don't know much about it, but apparently its out of this world."

He nodded, and leaned back on the bench, resting his elbows behind him. Suddenly, as though a switch had been flipped, Rose was so overcome with emotion; it was hard to think straight. The weight of a new school, a new life, this challenge, the _boy, _all stretched out in front of her. It seemed impossible. She sagged down, hunching her shoulders as though that would brace her against the mental blows she was suffering.

Warren turned to face her, and she straightened up, flipping her hair and squaring her shoulders. He looked at her questioningly, but said nothing.

"Warren," she started.

He cocked his head, waiting for her to continue. However, no words came. They sat there in comfortable silence, listening to the woods around them. He leaned toward her, the threat of a kiss in his posture.

She sensed danger, and slid silkily off the bench. Rose extended a tiny hand to him, "Come on, let's go."

The walk home was pleasant, albeit uneventful. He walked with her all the way up to her apartment building, and to the door. She opened it and started to go inside.

"Rose," although his voice was soft, it startled her. She turned around slowly. He extended his hand and brushed it along her cheekbone, the barest of touches. She pulled away ever so slightly and awarded him a coy grin. Internally, she laughed at the image of him frozen, arm still extended as though he expected her to move back into the position she occupied a few moments ago. She puckered her lips and pressed them against her slim fingers, blew him a gentle kiss and shut the door on his confused, (but oh, so lovely) face.

Rose slammed her bedroom door to let her father know she was home and collapsed on her bed with an enormous sigh. Being a tease was exhausting, not to mention stressful. She tried to balance the perfect amount of whore vs. pristine. She was the Lady of Illusion, making him believe she was completely his, and her lovely, compact body was within his grasp, while maintaining a strict 'no touching' policy.

She signed on the computer.

**Sociopath(ic): **matty, loveeeeeeeee

**Super Mattt: **hey babygirl,

**Super Mattt: **way to peace me out this morning

**Sociopath(ic): **dude, I had to go. My father doesn't exactly approve of me sleeping over boys' houses.

**Super Mattt: **bah

**Sociopath(ic): **so, guess who I was hanging out with this afternoon

**Super Mattt: **i couldn't begin to and even if i could i'm not sure i'd want to

**Sociopath(ic): **Warren

**Super Mattt: **slut

**Sociopath(ic): **he's cute!

**Super Mattt:** Rosey, come on, you _know_ you can do better than him

**Sociopath(ic): **I thought this guy was your friend!

**Super Mattt: **yea, but he's not good enough to be dating you!

**Sociopath(ic): **we're not _dating_

**Super Mattt: **did he make a move?

**Sociopath(ic): **he tried to kiss me, I think… but I backed away

**Super Mattt: **why

**Sociopath(ic): **I can't just _give_ it to him! he's gotta work for it! I've got to feed him the words he wants to hear, ones that'll draw him close to me

**Sociopath(ic): **but at the same time I've got to remain emotionally unattached. its all very complex

**Super Mattt: **woman, people are gonna start callin you The Black Widow if you keep shit up like that

**Super Mattt: **i hate when you get all "no emotions" and shit cause i know its not true. you're just lying to yourself if you think that's how you really want to feel about someone… and you can go and log off the computer and pout but think about what i said. you totally know it's the truth.

Rose didn't log off, but she jammed her finger into the moniter's power button, making it go black.

Matt could read her like a book, and his words struck a nerve.

She pulled the covers over her head and screamed into her favorite purple pillow. The muffled scream turned into crying. She sobbed until she had nothing left and her makeup was streaked down her face.

_Maybe this whole 'evil plot' thing is going to be harder than it looked,_ she thought morosely to herself.

Her pouting was interupted by her computer _ping_ing at her, announcing the arrival of a new message. She assumed it was Matty and let it go, she would deal with him later when she had calmed down. However, another _ping_ bounced through the speakers, and another one after that. She decided either Matty had something very urgent to tell her, or it was someone else.

The latter instinct had been correct. When she fired up the screen, a new message window had been illuminated.

**War&Peace: **hey

**War&Peace: **I just wanted to let you know I had a great time today, you're a pretty awesome girl, Rose.

**War&Peace:** text me sometime, I'd love to hang out with you again 723-4669

Despite her face being sticky with tears, she couldn't help as a little grin formed on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews.**

_Rrrrrvraaarrrnnnrrr!_

Rose's cell phone vibrated noisily against her computer desk. She picked it up and smiled, Warren had texted her. They had been spending the past few days in near constant contact. IMing, calling, texting, they'd done it all. Yet, every time she saw Warren's name light up on the little plastic screen, she felt strangely pleased.

Rose typed a reply, her fingers flying over the miniscule keys, then briskly snapped her phone shut. She immediately reprimanded herself for allowing such hopelessly romantic thoughts to fly through her head. Instinctually, she opened the calendar icon in her phone and glanced at the upcoming week. September 3rd glowed painfully bright, as though the back-to-school date could intimidate her through the power of its little LED back lit screen. Rose drummed her fingers nervously on the desk, contemplating what move to make next.

She picked up the phone again and dialed Warren; his number already ingrained in her head. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey, its me," said Rose softly, sounding almost relieved, as though she wasn't quite sure he'd answer. There was a certain intimacy in the way she assumed he would know who it was.

"Oh, hey," said Warren. She could sense his smile over the phone.

She took a breath; "do you want to hang out?"

Rose let the breath out in a sigh as he answered in the affirmative.

A few hours later, Rose strolled into her apartment, giggling to herself. She slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the girly sound, but she couldn't quite get the smile off her face. She stopped short. There was someone sitting at her kitchen table. Clad in a black suit and dark sunglasses, she knew he _must_ be from EVIL.

However, she was not in the mood to be scolded. He glared at her, brows furrowing beneath the sunglasses. She glared right back.

"Dude," said Rose, "lose the shades."

He hesitated, but reached up and slid them off his nose as a peace gesture of sorts. Or perhaps, he thought, she would be easier to deal with if he appeased her wishes. Rose couldn't help but to notice he had a handsome face, but it carried such a worn expression that any lightness that lovely face once held was just a memory.

"Rose-" he faltered. It seemed like he hadn't come armed with the typical speech straight out of EVIL for Dummies.

She bent over and pulled off her shoes, but kept her eyes trained on his face, widened in a way that suggested he continue.

"Listen, Rose…" She listened, waiting for the rest. "As you've probably guessed, EVIL sent me here." He spoke in a clipped, formal tone that was not entirely unpleasant to her ears. "They just sent me here to remind you of your mission, of why you were selected. They think you're getting a bit-" again, he faltered.

"…A bit what?" asked Rose, anger replacing the lightheartedness she felt a few minutes ago.

He looked extremely uncomfortable, and raised his hand, scratching the back of his neck. "A bit off task."

Rose crossed her arms across her chest defensively. "Listen, buddy, you think you're going to come in here and tell me _I'm_ off task? I'm working my ass of trying to seduce this guy; this is practically _prostitution _and you're going to tell me I'm off task? Well, news flash, I don't know when the last time you ensnared a guy was, but it's a lot goddamned harder than it looks, so please don't-"

"Rose, enough!" His face transformed into a hardened mask, one that had seen too much to be dealing with angst filled teenagers. "I didn't want to come here and have to deal with you, but they sent me. That's my job, and this is yours, so stop acting like a fucking child and just do it."

Rose's mouth fell into a perfect, shocked O. The man grabbed his sunglasses and marched out the door, closing it quietly behind him. She felt nauseous, or like crying, but knew neither one of those things would make her feel better. But mostly, she realized she was upset because she knew the man was right. It seemed that everyone else was making important observations about her flawed character but herself.

A few nights later, Rose and Warren lay side by side on his bed, fingers interlocked, watching TV. Rose felt great, her hair was perfect, her jeans were sexy, the underwear beneath them were adorable and her shirt gave the appearance she actually had some curves. Not to mention she had Warren right where she wanted him. Warren, however, was not flyin' as high as Rose was. He rolled onto his side, facing her.

"Rosey?" She turned her head so she could meet his eyes.

"What's up?" she asked, feeling nervous at the expression on his face.

"Its just going to be hard going off to different schools, you know?"

She grimaced, not quite sure how to proceed. "Well, maybe we'll see each other more than you think."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "well, alright Captain Cryptic." She froze, suddenly hyperaware of how close their bodies were. If Warren noticed, he didn't show it.

"Rose," he murmured into her neck, "I really like you."

She pressed a little closer, melting into his embrace, but grinning wickedly. _Perfect_, she thought to herself.

Warren, doing the gentlemanly thing, requested firmly that he walk her home. "Rapists and whatnot," he insisted.

Rose gave him The Look, but let him accompany her nevertheless.

The cool night air whispered past her skin, making her shiver, but Warren with his space heater-like qualities kept her from getting chilled.

When she was all tucked in bed, face washed and teeth brushed, Rose flipped through her cell phone. First, to reply to a final message from Warren (goodnight xD) and secondly, to set her alarm for 6:00 AM. Tomorrow she was getting up for school, and the real challenge would begin.

**Sky High next chapter, yay, woo, etc.**


End file.
